


Roses are red (romance is dead)

by subak_jumokbap



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boyfriends, Doyu, Fluff, M/M, yuta has a crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subak_jumokbap/pseuds/subak_jumokbap
Summary: They don’t do anything special foranything specialand Yuta worries if he’s being too unromantic.





	Roses are red (romance is dead)

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed but what's new

It feels like they’ve been driving for hours. Every time Yuta had asked, Taeyong had refused to tell him where they’re going. Yuta is certain that this can be counted as kidnapping. But instead of making a big fuss about it, he sits resignedly in the passenger seat, watching the raindrops make abstract patterns on the window.

He sighs and his breath fogs up the glass. He doesn’t even know what he’s following Taeyong for. All Taeyong had to do was threaten him over the phone, something about exposing him to Doyoung for the scratch on their car (he blamed it on the neighbours), and he’s already out of the house waiting for Taeyong to pick him up.

“At least tell me what we’re doing,” he says out reasonably, still looking at the droplets on the window. Taeyong could at least tell him that much, right?

“Fine, since you’re so restless,” Taeyong relents. “We’re going to buy Johnny’s birthday present.”

“ _What?_ ” Yuta reels, whipping his head towards Taeyong, who is entirely unaffected and focused on the road. “Why are we travelling this far just for it? We could have just ordered something online! And he’s _your_ boyfriend not mine. Why do I even have to be part of this?”

“I needed company! And you’re the only one who’s not working, so,” Taeyong shrugs. “I want to get him that vintage camera he’s been eyeing for so long. They have it in Korea recently, but it’s only sold at that specific location and they don’t do deliveries.”

Great, so Yuta is here against his will to help Taeyong be disgusting about his boyfriend. He groans at the reality of it and succumbs resignedly to his fate. He knows there’s no point in arguing, because a determined Taeyong is painfully stubborn one. Taeyong’s promised him free lunch anyway, so he guesses it’s not that big of a deal Taeyong had stolen his day off from work away from him.

The thing about Taeyong is that he never hesitates to go to lengths (read: 3-hour drive) for those he cares about, especially for Johnny, who’s been with him for about three years now. The past two years had been the most challenging for Taeyong in terms of his career, so Yuta can only imagine how thankful Taeyong is for Johnny’s presence by his side.

Yuta leans back against the headrest and turns his head towards Taeyong. “I’m sure Johnny’ll love it.”

Taeyong’s face lights up with a bashful smile, and even with his eyes on the traffic ahead, Yuta can see how much happiness it brings him just thinking about it. “I really hope so.”

“You know, you guys are really sweet. Doyoung and I, we don’t do this kind of things.”

“Like celebrate birthdays?” Taeyong frowns.

“Like giving each other gifts. Or have fancy celebrations. We just celebrate by, you know, being together.”

“But it’s his birthday! Don’t you want to make it special for him?” Taeyong says out almost unbelievingly. “And it’s a nice way to make someone feel appreciated.” 

Yuta’s never really thought about it that way - doing things to show Doyoung how much Doyoung means to him. He just assumes that Doyoung already knows, because Doyoung obviously means the world to him. Surely Doyoung would have felt it, right?

Yuta diverts his attention back to the droplets dripping down the window. He thinks there’s something about watching them that induces a lot of thinking. 

He fiddles with the radio instead to turn on some music when he catches the date on the screen. He _knows_ what date it is because he marked it off on the calendar this morning. But somehow seeing it again this time makes his stomach churn. 

It’s the seventh of February and Doyoung’s birthday had been six days ago. They had spent it together by having dinner at Doyoung’s favourite ramen place. He had enjoyed it and he was pretty sure Doyoung did too, but now there’s an unsettling feeling at the bottom of his stomach when he thinks about it. Because he’s not as sure anymore.

 

——-

 

It’s Johnny’s birthday, and it’s also a Saturday, which explains why both Yuta and Doyoung have only just woken up at one in the afternoon.

Johnny’s birthday celebration isn’t till eight later at night so they have a few hours to themselves before meeting the rest of their friends. Yuta doesn’t particularly feel like going out so he figures he might as well whip something up for lunch. 

He’s cutting up spam for fried rice when Doyoung comes into the kitchen, all clean and lavender-smelling, looking fresh from the shower.

Doyoung raises his eyebrows in surprise at the sight of Yuta in front of a cutting board and makes himself comfortable at the dining table in the middle of the kitchen.

He rests his chin in his palm and looks at Yuta with an amused smile, obviously very entertained by the fact that Yuta is doing things in the kitchen. Like holding a knife and cutting and actually cooking. 

“What are we cooking?”

Yuta turns his head to look at Doyoung over his shoulder. “Just fried rice. Is it fine with you?”

“As long as there are no cucumbers.” 

“Of course.” 

“Of course,” Doyoung repeats with a pleased smile. “You know me so well.”

Yuta likes to think he does, but recently he’s not too sure. 

The pan of oil in front of him sizzles and he starts putting the pieces of spam on.

“Doyoung?” 

“Hmm?” 

“How was your birthday?”

He hears Doyoung choke, likely from the water he had been drinking.

“What do you mean _how was my birthday?”_ Doyoung asks through bouts of coughs. “You were there with me!” 

“I know, but I - I never asked if you actually had a good time. Did you like it?” 

He flips the pieces of spam on the pan and he doesn’t need to turn back around to know Doyoung is looking at him curiously. He can feel Doyoung’s stare boring through the back of his head. “I was just wondering about it,” he quickly adds in case Doyoung thinks he’s acting weird. He probably is.

“Yeah, I did. My favourite food, with my favourite person, what’s not to like?” Doyoung answers calmly, and then carefully after a contemplative beat of silence, “Yuta, why are you asking?”

Yuta watches as the spam sizzle noisily. He doesn’t know how to explain himself but he figures he’ll at least try. It’s just Doyoung anyway. He takes in a breath. “Well, I was thinking and - do you think I’m not romantic enough?” 

He hears Doyoung bark out a laugh. He frowns.

“You really think so?”

“Wait, you’re serious?”

Yuta doesn’t answer.

“Yuta, look at me.”

“Can’t, cooking,” Yuta mumbles out.

He hears the chair scrape against the kitchen tile and the next thing he knows Doyoung is leaning against the refrigerator beside him.

“Hey, talk to me. What is this about?" 

The spam is fried to perfection and Yuta turns off the fire. He turns the handle away so he doesn’t accidentally knock the pan over. He rests a hand on the counter and turns to Doyoung.

With a release of breath, he says, “You’re special.”

It catches Doyoung off-guard, probably because it wasn’t what he was expecting. Doyoung folds his arms against his chest, one shoulder leaning on the fridge and his body turned towards Yuta. He smiles unsurely. “Ok?”

Yuta sighs. “You’re special and I didn’t make your birthday special. I _never_ make your birthday special and I just, I thought you would have liked it better if I did." 

“But I like how we spend our birthdays,” Doyoung assures him. “You know I don’t like fancy celebrations. Just spending it with you and doing things that we both like, that’s more than enough to make me happy.”

“But you deserve more,” Yuta comments firmly. “Yet you’re stuck with probably the most unromantic boyfriend there ever is. You’re like, extremely unlucky, because of me.”

Doyoung laughs, his eyes twinkling as he does. “I think I’m pretty lucky.”

“Be real.”

“I’m serious.” He reaches out to palm Yuta’s cheek. “I like what we have. I like you.”

It’s ridiculous, that even after how long they’ve been together Yuta still gets flutters from the smallest of gestures and the simplest of words.

Doyoung’s hand slides down from Yuta’s cheek to his chest and he gently pulls Yuta closer by his shirt. Yuta’s moves along with the tug naturally, hands finding purchase on Doyoung’s waist.

“So throw those thoughts away that make you think you’re not doing enough. I mean, you making lunch is pretty romantic.”

“I was hungry.”

Doyoung rolls his eyes but there’s no malice to it. He leaves a light peck on Yuta’s cheek. “Stop worrying about it. It’s really no big deal.”

It has to be a big deal. It’s his birthday, it only happens once a year.

“But still.”

“No buts,” Doyoung says, looking at him, voice soft and tender. “I had a great time, and if you feel sorry about it, I’ll feel sorry too.”

“You really don’t mind that we spent your birthday like any other date?”

“Yeah,” Doyoung breathes out, eyes looking at Yuta’s lips and then back up at his eyes. “I really don’t mind.”

Yuta brings himself closer and his hand goes to Doyoung’s nape. He sees the way Doyoung smiles at him and his heart swells, beating loudly in his chest. Doyoung isn’t the lucky one, he is.

He closes in and kisses him, and he feels how easily Doyoung kisses him back, smooth, warm and inviting. Doyoung wraps his arms around Yuta’s neck and Yuta kisses him deeply, taking time to show Doyoung how much he really likes him, really loves him. Doyoung reciprocates by kissing him tenderly, slow and patient and it has Yuta weak in his knees. He loves it whenever they kiss unhurriedly, when Doyoung takes his time to kiss him sweetly. He can’t get enough.

Doyoung pulls away, his neck flushed and his lips slick and red. He looks at Yuta from beneath his lashes and smiles.

“This is pretty romantic too, making out in the kitchen,” he teases.

“It’s unsanitary, shut up,” Yuta tells him and he laughs, and Yuta kisses him again.

 

——-

 

Thursday nights are date nights and Yuta loves whatever they do on date nights, no matter how lame (who even does puzzles anymore), because they do it together. Doyoung usually picks the activity because he’s the pickier one between them and Yuta just goes along with it.

Tonight though, Yuta doesn’t think he can make it. He excuses himself and makes his way out of the recording room. He leans against the wall opposite of the door. Through the glass panel, he sees Taeil, Jaehyun, and Ten jamming to the song they’ve been working on lately. He calls Doyoung.

The phone rings and he hears Doyoung pick up. 

“Yuta,” Doyoung answers, sounding pleasantly surprised, “I was just about to call you.”

Doyoung’s voice sounds soft as usual and it’s one of the thing Yuta’s always liked about him. Doyoung’s voice has this comforting lull that Yuta really treasures.

“Hey, how’s work?”

Doyoung lets out a tired laugh. “Bearable.”

“It’s date night tonight,” Yuta starts, looking down at his shoes. Given his way, he wouldn’t cancel date night at all but the crew had insisted that everyone joined in. Yuta can’t deny the fact that they do deserve a celebration. Their latest client had been hard to please - they had given him ten variations of the song before he was satisfied.

“I was thinking instead of staying home we could go out tonight? There’s this nice-looking cafe that’s just opened and-”

Yuta feels like his heart is being squeezed. He hates that he has to kill off Doyoung’s excitement.

“Doyoung, wait stop,” he slowly lets out the breath he’s been holding. “I won’t be back early tonight. I’m sorry.”

“Oh,” Doyoung says quietly and Yuta doesn’t have to see his face to know he’s disappointed. “That’s fine. Is something up at the studio?”

“Well, it’s kind of a special day today." 

There’s silence on Doyoung’s end again Yuta wonders if Doyoung’s heard him.

“Doyoung?”

“What special day?”

“We’ve just finished writing the song we’ve been working on for weeks. The crew wants to celebrate, and we’re going to throw in Jaehyun’s birthday celebration as well since it’s his birthday today.”

“Wow, a double celebration. Sounds like it’ll be a mess.” Doyoung laughs.

“It probably will be,” Yuta states. “Hey, I’m really sorry about date night.”

“Yuta, it’s fine. There’s always next week. Don’t be sorry for celebrating. You deserve it.”

“We can have a late-night date night. I’ll bring back chicken for supper?” Yuta suggests. He knows how much Doyoung enjoys date nights because it breaks the boring routine of going back and forth between work and home; it’s the time in the week dedicated for them.

“Chicken sounds great.” Yuta hears the smile in Doyoung’s voice. He feels slightly comforted that Doyoung isn’t too upset.

“I hope you’ll be happier to see me than to see the chicken." 

“We’ll see,” Doyoung chuckles. “Have a great time ok?” 

“If you get tired, don’t wait up.”

“Alright, be safe. I love you.”

“More than you.”

Doyoung gives a small laugh and the call ends but Yuta had really meant it and he hopes Doyoung believes it just as much.

 

\---

 

They’re at crowded and well-known barbecue place and they’ve been here for a good one and a half hours. Taeil, being the lightweight that he is, is either suddenly bursting with energy or close to dozing off; he’s never in between. It’s a good thing Ten is the one sitting beside him, because Yuta and Jaehyun are nowhere tolerant enough to babysit.

A worker comes out then with a small cake with a lighted candle, and brings it to their table. Yuta and Ten had planned it while Taeil distracted Jaehyun with the excuse of checking out the candle shop across the street, before meeting them at the barbecue place.

Jaehyun’s ears turns red and he looks like he kind of wants to cry, but also hide somewhere far away. They don’t sing for him because that’s too embarrassing for _all_ of them but they do congratulate him and pass him a card which they had rushed to write back at the studio. They’d gotten him the high-quality headphones he had wanted as well.

“Ugh you guys are horrible,” Jaehyun says after he reads the card but he has a pleased smile when he looks round the table. “Thanks, this was a nice gift. Usually I just get roses or chocolates."

“I wanted to give you those! As a joke of course, but Ten said it was a bad idea.” Taeil admits, slightly soberer than he was earlier.

“It _is_ a bad idea. He’s probably tired of getting the same thing every year.”

“Ten, you’re really the only one I can depend on.”

Yuta frowns because he thinks he’s missing out on something. “Why would people keep giving you that each year?”

“Probably cause they’re on sale,” Taeil jokes.

The creases on Yuta’s forehead deepens. “What?”

Jaehyun looks at him weirdly and then his expression morphs into that of realization. “Wait, you do know what day it is today, don’t you?” Jaehyun asks him carefully. 

Yuta’s pretty sure he knows. It’s Thursday, the day he usually has date nights and it’s Jaehyun’s birthday, part of the reason why he’s currently _not_ on a date night.

“I did wonder why you didn’t have plans with Doyoung today. Don’t tell me you forgot?” Ten asks him.

“I- what?” Yuta’s eyebrows scrunch in confusion. “What am I missing?”

“Yuta, my birthday falls on Valentine’s day,” Jaehyun explains. “It’s Valentine’s day today.”

Yuta’s heart drops to his stomach.

He wasn’t aware _at all_. But then again, it’s not like it matters because Doyoung and him don’t outwardly celebrate these kinds of things. So he technically doesn’t have to worry that he’d forgotten, but he can’t help feeling that maybe Doyoung had wanted to at least spend time together with him on Valentine’s day, even if they don’t do anything for it.

_I was thinking instead of staying home we could go out tonight? There’s this nice-looking cafe that’s just opened._

Of course.

_What special day?_

Of course. He’s so dumb. God, he’s pathetic. 

“Oh my god.”

Taeil barks out a laugh and looks at him incredulously. “You really didn’t know? That explains a lot. I kept wondering why you’re not off on some date with Doyoung.”

“You guys said everyone had to be here!”

“You didn’t have to take it seriously! We would have understood,” Ten tells him. He looks at his watch and then back at Yuta. “Well you’ve got an hour left till the day ends. You wanna do something about it?" 

Yuta immediately grabs his coat. “Jaehyun, happy birthday. Guys, good job on the song. I’m heading out.” 

He rushes out as fast as he can, belatedly catching Jaehyun shouting a “Go get him!” 

He quickly tries to find a chicken place nearby because he’d promise Doyoung and he manages to find one about a block away. He taps his feet impatiently as he waits, getting restless as the time gets closer and closer to midnight. He spots a flower shop across the street that’s still open and he contemplates for a second before coming to a decision. He goes out of the chicken place and waits anxiously for the traffic to dwindle. When it does, he does a quick left, right, and then left again before dashing across.

 

\---

 

When Yuta reaches the door of the apartment, a check of his phone tells him it’s a quarter past midnight. He had missed Valentine’s. With a heavy and sorry heart, he unlocks the door and enters, the small bouquet of roses hidden carefully behind his back.

Doyoung turns from his position on the couch at the sound of the door opening and he tilts his head in surprise. He gets up and pads over to Yuta. He’s in an oversized shirt and a pair of loose cotton pants. The TV is on and it sounds like he’s been watching reruns of the drama that he’s currently invested in. 

“You’re back early,” Doyoung notes as he kisses Yuta’s cheek as a ‘welcome home’. He takes the bag of chicken from Yuta’s hand and heads towards the kitchen. Yuta lingers in the doorway to take his shoes off. Doyoung hadn’t notice the flowers he’d hid behind his back.

Doyoung’s voice echoes from the kitchen. “I thought you’d be back later, you know what with the double celebration. How did it go?”

Yuta moves towards the kitchen and sees Doyoung busily taking out plates. He stands by the dining table and looks dejectedly at the bouquet in his hands.

“I’m sorry I was late.”

Doyoung hasn’t turned around yet, now searching the drawers for cups. “What are you talking about? I just said that you were earlier than I’d expected.”

“I’m so sorry,” Yuta says out and it sounds so painfully sad that Doyoung turns around with a confused and worried look. He sees the roses in Yuta’s hand and freezes. 

“Yuta?”

“I’m sorry I was late for Valentines,” Yuta breathes out.

Doyoung’s confused expression relaxes and he softens at Yuta’s apology. “But we didn’t have anything planned for Valentine’s. There’s no need to be sorry." 

“But you had wanted to spend it together.” 

Doyoung gives Yuta a comforting smile and shrugs. “I did think it would be nice but that didn’t mean you _had_ to do something special because you felt like you needed-” he stops, sees the guilt sketched across Yuta’s face, and sighs.

He moves closer to Yuta and takes the flowers from him. He looks at it appreciatively and it’s a really beautiful bouquet but Doyoung is more concerned at Yuta being upset. Yuta rarely gets upset so it’s always a worrying sight to see the lack of a smile on his face when the rest of the time it’s like permanently there.

Doyoung cradles the flowers with one arm and brings his free hand to tuck Yuta’s hair behind his ear. He caresses Yuta’s cheek softly. “Thank you for the flowers, I really like them. And you honestly did nothing wrong, so would you please stop being guilty about nothing?”

Yuta makes an undecipherable noise at the back of his throat and avoids Doyoung’s eyes. 

“I just feel like I’m not showing you enough.” 

Doyoung puts the flowers on the dining table in favour of taking Yuta’s hands. “Is this about you being unromantic again?” There’s a hint of amusement to his voice that Yuta picks up.

“No!” Yuta says a little too defensively that Doyoung raises his eyebrows. “Yes? Maybe? I don’t know! I just feel like I’m lacking.” He still avoids Doyoung’s eyes, focusing on the flowers at the table instead. “I want to be better for you.”

Doyoung lifts Yuta’s chin to make Yuta look at him. “You don’t have to be romantic to do that. I told you, I like what we have going for us.”

Yuta finally brings his eyes to look at Doyoung. “I just- I appreciate… you.” It comes out stiff and not at all like he had intended. He sees the uncertain look on Doyoung’s face. He really needs to work on expressing how he feels. 

“Okay?”

Yuta grimaces. He’s so emotionally stilted, it’s painful.

“I appreciate you and I want to show that. To you. To tell you how much you mean to me. But I’m emotionally unexpressive-”

“constipated,” Doyoung provides with a slight curl of lips, which Yuta looks past, 

“-and because I don’t do anything to tell you that, I’m scared you don’t feel appreciated. And I really really really want you to know you are.”

Doyoung’s smile grows wider and wider and it turns into a laugh. He brings his arms to hang loosely around Yuta’s neck. Yuta’s arms naturally wrap themselves around Doyoung’s waist but he’s frowning because he doesn’t understand Doyoung’s reaction.

“I know you do. You don’t have to be _romantic_ for me to see it.” 

“But I don’t do anything to show you.”

“Yuta, you made me lunch last weekend even though you _hate_ cooking. And remember that jiggae I cooked the other time? It was disgustingly salty but you drank down to the last drop.” Doyoung tilts his head and smiles at him. “You kiss me whenever I make you coffee and you buy me cakes from that bakery I like without any special reason. You wake up early on your off days just to make sure I eat breakfast before work. And you’re having this _stupid_ crisis about being unromantic because you’re scared I feel unappreciated.” 

Yuta grimaces because after Doyoung’s listed it out like that, it’s plainly obvious how much he shows his appreciation for Doyoung. He groans and hides his face in Doyoung’s shoulder. He hadn’t realise all those things that he did, which he considers to be trivial, are reversely conveyed with meaning. 

“You try going through it, it’s not stupid when you’re the one in crisis.”

“It’s _ridiculously stupid_ ,” Doyoung emphasizes to torture him even more and he turns to kiss Yuta’s ear. “But I still love you anyway.” 

Yuta turns and angles his head, leaning forward to catch Doyoung’s lips with his. Doyoung smiles into the kiss and Yuta tugs at his lips, turning it more intimate. Doyoung brings himself closer and presses himself against Yuta, trying to drink him in even more. Yuta lets out a pleased sound and even though his heart beat is erratic and everything’s hot and he’s too giddy to think properly, he somehow feels at ease. Kissing Doyoung has always provided a sense of comfort for him. Kissing Doyoung makes him feel relaxed and content and that everything in the world will turn out ok. Kissing Doyoung is a luxury he never fails to appreciate. He pulls Doyoung even closer and he swallows the gasp Doyoung lets out. Doyoung’s clutch on his shoulder tightens and his stomach turns at the sound Doyoung lets out. 

Yuta pulls away to kiss along Doyoung’s jaw and down to his collarbone, letting his teeth graze the skin there. He hears Doyoung let out a shuddering breath. Doyoung cards through his hair and then he guides him back up to connect their lips together. They kiss again, languidly and tenderly. 

“I love you,” Doyoung tells him and Yuta doesn’t know if his heart will ever not soar whenever he hears Doyoung say those words. 

“More than you,” Yuta replies easily, pulling back to look into Doyoung’s eyes. Doyoung smiles and the crinkles by his eyes are so pretty Yuta wants to kiss it. He does.

Doyoung looks at him, smiles and then he breaks out into a laugh. “I’m sorry but as much as I really like making out with you, my stomach is growling and the chicken smells really nice.”

Yuta shakes his head in disbelief. “So you _do_ like chicken more than me.”

 

They’re halfway through eating chicken and watching TV in the living room when Doyoung who’s curled up at the armchair, suddenly turns to him, where he’s sprawled over on the couch. With greasy fingers and a stain at the corner of his mouth, he says, “You know, if it makes you feel any better, I don’t expect you to plan special events or buy me fancy gifts for birthdays or anniversaries or anything like that. Just the fact that you remembered is good enough for me.” He gives a guilty smile, “Because otherwise, I’d feel pressured to do the same.”

Yuta laughs. “It’s a deal then? No special celebrations." 

Doyoung shrugs. “I don’t mind. It’s been working for us all this while.” 

“We’re so very unromantic.” 

Doyoung shrugs again, returning his focus to the TV. “I still love you though.”

 Yuta’s heart does a cartwheel. “And I, more than you,” Yuta replies in a heartbeat.

He warms up seeing Doyoung’s smile and he thinks that maybe Doyoung’s right, it’s fine to be unromantic. He guesses being unromantic isn’t so bad, not when they have whatever it is that works for them. Every single moment spent together is special to him, anyway. Because it’s Doyoung who makes it special.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> it might not be the best but i just wanted to write something before I disappear for one million years.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~lowkey to make up for that angsty doyu i wrote a thousand years back. no don't read that if you haven't~~
> 
>  
> 
> thanks for reading! have a great day!


End file.
